


赴约

by JFSK



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFSK/pseuds/JFSK
Summary: 没有补完原作设定，全靠瞎扯见谅。我只是想看“为了分手的重逢”却搞起了旅游。





	赴约

捣蛋的小巫师们不在，圣诞的霍格沃茨显得有些冷清，平日热闹的变形术教授办公室里只有些壁炉柴木燃烧的吱拉声，以及邓不利多的羽毛笔划动的细微声响。羽毛笔下复杂的魔咒已经快完成了，一种新型的大范围结界魔法——格林德沃的势力扩张迅猛得超乎多数人的想象，哪怕是邓不利多也没料到他能如此快速地占据了大半的西欧和整个东欧，前往不列颠群岛也只是时间的问题。霍格沃茨的防御必须加强了。

更何况他在这里，缩在学校里。

虽然不想承认魔法部的说辞，但他确实是在霍格沃茨躲避着什么。血誓让他无法对格林德沃出手，只能设法保证这所学校尽可能不受伤害，如果黑魔王真的下手，他必定先站出来引开战火。新的防御魔法必须在他缺席的情况下也能够维持。

猫头鹰啄着玻璃窗打断了邓不利多的演算。一封不应有的匿名信件。或许是学生的恶作剧：阿不福思从来不屑于主动给他写信；魔法部总是一群人登门入室；几位教授与魔法研究者的猫头鹰早就是福克斯的熟友了。邓不利多一边操纵着羽毛笔继续自己的思路，一边随手拆开了信封。恶作剧者依旧在故弄玄虚，带来一片不规则形状的淡黄色树纸，侧边还有树皮，应该是……接骨木的截面。

羽毛笔停下了。

他用手指划过光滑的树纸表面，正反面都只有空白。他召来魔杖，叹息般呼出一口气，又和刚才一样划过纸面。随着魔杖尖的微光，纸上逐渐显露出三角形的符号。三角与圆形组成的熟悉图案，三边被繁复的红褐色图腾包围。邓不利多久久地看着信，魔杖还停留在纸的边缘。似乎意识到图腾的纹路也不能告诉他什么，他沉默着在手掌中央划出一道伤口，将血顺时针滴在三个顶点处。图案以近乎浮夸的方式旋转起来，一阵强白光后又渐渐变淡，消失于纸面。温暖的办公室内却响起了风声，似乎是在穿越什么狭道，变成了一声声呼啸，伴着鸟类振翅的声音。斯堪的纳维亚的冬季可远比英格兰难熬，来自北欧的风声似乎让室内骤降了几度，邓不利多拢了拢羊毛绒的披风，又有些久违的，单纯的兴奋。

异域的风声只持续了十秒左右，室内就恢复了平静——所以格林德沃大费周折就是为了给他送一封加密吼叫信？当然是他，除了这位黑魔王还有谁会这样无礼地寄来不知所云的信件——也只有对邓不利多而言这些声音才不是毫无意义的。

树纸已经恢复了原先的空白。邓不利多知道其中的魔力已经散去，摊着信封，面无表情地转身把防御魔法收尾。

第二天一早，将操作细节交代给其他教授，又再三确认了自己的部分，邓不利多匆忙地离开了霍格沃茨。

其实格林德沃没什么变化，或许是因为多年以来他在报纸中过高的出镜率，邓不利多已经习惯了看着他演讲时循循善诱的模样——就像现在，他大张着双臂走向红发的白巫师，像是普通地给久别的老友一个拥抱一般。邓不利多任由他轻轻一抱，没有抬手。

格林德沃挑眉指了指岸边的一只小船：“我可不是言而无信的人。”

邓不利多的视线却移向了他腰侧的魔杖，又转回他的双眼，终究还是开了口：

“我们出发吧，盖勒特。”

峡湾。风声。

冬季的挪威峡湾失去了绿植的调节，冰封的世界只有冷硬的蓝灰色，和海水一同坚定地侵蚀着一切。正如他所描述的一样。暖流让海道还未完全封冻，他们窝在船上，仗着自己的魔法能力，硬是劈开一条通畅的路。

> “你真应该去德姆斯特朗看看，虽然学校对我毫无意义，但是峡湾确实是激发创造灵感的地方。只有巫师能够在那里生存，也只有我们才能改造那些寒冰……
> 
> “然后我们从那里一路向南，跨越北海，穿过丹麦，再到德国、奥匈、荷兰……最后我们从法国回来这里，往南欧去。
> 
> “让每一个国家都见识真正强大的魔法是怎么改变一切的，让麻瓜和巫师都受利其中。凭我们两个，就足够让全欧洲臣服，在全世界创造更伟大的利益。”
> 
> 盖勒特用魔杖轻点着地图上的坐标，对应的图景在阿不思的脑内展开，让他怀疑是不是盖特勒施了什么他不了解的咒语，否则一向稳重的他怎么会随着金发少年动作变得愈发激动，几乎要不管不顾地立即出发……几乎可耻地忘记了他亲爱的弟弟妹妹。

这次他们就不指望走完这漫长的旅程了，除非是要将假期浪费在不间断的幻影移形中。盖勒特厌倦了你一击我一击的开路方式，直接为整个船体覆盖了防护，操纵着方向撞开一切路障。碎冰撞击到船侧，飞溅起来，闷闷的撞击声在峡谷中回响。他从来是妥善计划着一切的，脱轨的事情也会及时纠正过来。阿不思安然地倚在一边，看盖勒特如开屏地孔雀一般接连施了一套魔咒，乐得作为纯粹的旁观者，像过去一样，一边欣赏他纯熟的动作，一边快速分析他是如何将这些魔咒嵌套起来的。

盖特勒设置好了他所想要的舞台布景，理了理并没有乱的大衣领口，俯身向阿不思说：“我们本来想从夏季开始旅行的。”

意料之中地看着盖特勒试图强行让悬崖侧的树木重绿，阿不思认命地开始消融冰块。就算是最伟大的巫师也做不到逆转季节这时间的魔法，时间转换器也只有几个小时的效力范围，他们只能改变这些表象罢了。阿不思明知如此，却忍不住跟着盖勒特达成这一执念——他总是有说服他的魔力。

但是在此之前还是不能让一切如盖勒特所愿。阿不思难得起了玩心，将魔杖向上立起，晃了晃手腕，一鼓作气将船沉进了水里。

船很快顺流到了冰下，光从浮冰的空隙间透出，漏到二人脸上，水流隔绝了外界的一切声响，两个外来者掀起的动荡也暂时停歇。他们注视着对方。阿不思为了维持魔法依旧竖立着魔杖，盖勒特折腾着上方的植物，转身时也将魔杖立起——看上去竟是要决斗一般。阿不思极力把这一念头驱逐出去，对焦到自己手中的魔杖上，缓缓地放下了手。盖勒特悄然接过了维持这艘“潜艇”的任务，“阿不思，荧光闪烁，加强。”

阿不思又下意识地照做了。被点亮的海水折射出微蓝的光，光线并没有显露出什么新的东西，只是让色彩更纯粹。更强的隔离感让阿不思有种久违的感受：仿佛他们只要拥有彼此就能满足，但又难免伴有孤独。无论是对二人相处的时间，还是相识的时间而言，这都是难得的宁静了。即使被魔法隔离着，四面八方的海水依然压得他们越靠越近，在适当的时候，他们或许该有个亲吻。

点亮的海水衬得盖勒特的眼睛更蓝，阿不思几乎要将手抚上盖勒特的侧脸，才后知后觉地发现眼前面容的陌生，盖勒特的金发本来更深更长，他的眼神应该更柔和，他的魔杖……他后退了一步，翻了翻手腕让船跃出水面，让自己重新忙于夏季重现的任务。

让枯木重新抽芽，生长出绿叶并不是什么难事，抬高水温也不过是范围的问题。在峡谷的出口若隐若现时，两位天才巫师已经在叉着腰回望自己的成果了。至少在他们的视线范围内已全然是副盛夏的样子，峭壁上的夹缝里也颤巍巍地冒出一些草叶，适时飞过的海鸥让这人造的生机不至于太过生硬。只有凌冽的寒风自顾自地掠过，丝毫不受魔法的影响。

“一天之内看遍这里的冬夏景色，你可真是煞费苦心。”

“ ~~啊不然要魔法干什么哦！~~ 这不就是魔法的用处，让事物顺着自己的心意改变。”

“你所追求的就是将这种力量推向极致吗……”

“阿不思，你钻牛角尖了，不是我，是我们。如果能让一切变得更好，极致的力量就是最好的工具。”

阿不思不再回答，他知道盖勒特是什么意思——而不具备这种潜力的人则是无能的被淘汰者。他疲于争辩，放任自己切换到度假模式，欣赏盖勒特口中的力量。对麻瓜而言或许确实是极具诱惑力的，阿不思一直以来也自豪于自己的魔法能力，沉迷于经由魔杖绽放出的光点，埋头在魔咒原理的书堆。他能和盖勒特走近不过是因为他们同样沉醉于此，即使在目的上分出了岔路。

德姆斯特朗礼堂的尖顶就这么出现在曲折的海道中。峡湾边上的德姆斯特朗意外地占据着广袤的地区，一块山中平原，而不是和霍格沃茨一般隐蔽在尖山一角。虽然同样处于休假状态，德姆斯特朗应该只有寥寥数人，但阿不思还是不禁皱了皱眉。这毕竟不像他们设想的那样，作为回校的学生和外校访问学者前来。掀起全欧洲腥风血雨的黑魔王携霍格沃茨现任教授到来，可不是个小新闻。

阿不思把玩着魔杖。他并不是没有对盖勒特毫无疑虑，不过是仗着些自信就贸然赴约了。隐身咒和无声咒足以让他们肆意穿梭，但他可不愿这种时候还遮遮掩掩的。

“人来了。”盖勒特示意，不知是不是在向阿不思解释。

旅程顺畅得出乎意料，在盖勒特的手下表示以安排妥善后，他们就没有再见到第四个人。就算这只是盖勒特搭的布景也罢，就当是参观建筑。阿不思并肩走在盖勒特身旁，头上硬是被套上了黑色的毛绒貂皮帽，盖住了耳尖，一撮红发从帽沿掉了出来。

他们并没有谈论过就盖勒特被开除的事，实际上，如果没有德姆斯特朗的教授，盖勒特也不会如此迅速地掌握黑魔法的技巧，他对学校本身没有多少不满。他悠然地带着阿不思走进一间间屋子，抛下一句“这是宿舍”，“这是礼堂”，就让阿不思在里面随意走走。异国的学校对于担任教授的阿不思来说还是很有吸引力的，更何况这是唯一一所教导黑魔法的学校。室内陈列除了文化差异没什么奇异之处，巫师取暖的方式多样，即使是极北的德姆斯特朗，只需要更强力的火炉就可以维持温暖了。

吸引阿不思的倒是礼堂西侧墙面上的密密麻麻的咒语，都是些普通的初级魔法。从审美的角度讲，实在是太不优雅了，字体排列地再有序美观，阿不思也难以想象在霍格沃茨留出这么一面墙。从让学生识记的角度看倒是有点新意。但是这一行……

盖勒特发现阿不思在咒语墙边站得有点久，急着凑近一看，也停了下来。

——那是他们不能再熟悉的一行咒语，也是出自盖勒特之手的一句。

“我们当时被要求每个人写一句上去，五年级的时候吧，对，这确实是我选的那句。”他没看阿不思，而是看着划过墙上文字的右手解释道。

阿不思不予评论，左手的指尖在掌心压了压，只问他下一个目的地。

盖勒特似乎终于放弃了无意义的闲逛，径直带阿不思移动到黑魔法教室。黑魔法教室并不如刻板印象中的阴森黑暗，看起来和宽敞明亮的普通教室没有区别。除了阿不思走进教室就注意到了的三重防御，书架上数量可观的黑魔法教科书以及笼子里关着的一些小型黑暗生物。盖勒特对这加强的结界嗤之以鼻，四年级时他就 “不小心”在课上炸开了一个窟窿。

“我知道你想了解我们是怎么教黑魔法的，差不多就是按着这些书了……你说的防御术是一起教的，当然我……待会再带你看我的研究。”

阿不思草草翻了翻教材，只打算回去后正式地写封信争取借几本。现在来讲，他有些比黑魔法防御更要紧的问题。要知道，盖勒特是不可能在宿舍直接试验多么危险的魔法的，老套地概括，他肯定有个秘密基地，去瞧瞧我们伟大的黑魔王是从哪里走出来的。

阿不思过去总以此为由安抚自己的好奇心，到头来不过是想接近他的过去罢了。他怔怔地跟着盖勒特一路走到了后湖边，踩着积雪走到了湖面上。不，由于魔法的维持，湖面并没有结冰，只是被浓雾隐蔽了一部分。他看着盖勒特停下了漂浮咒，竖直地在前方轻挥魔杖，雾气听令向两侧散开，让他们身处全然的白色中，却仿佛踩着实地。他们再向前走了一步，盖勒特摇晃魔杖，便旋转着升起了一丛丛书，将二人围了起来。

这确实是盖勒特一如既往的风格，哪怕只是静站在这藏蓝的地毯上也可以感受到设计之精巧：熟悉或陌生的书籍依旧在缓缓转动，轨迹边缘泛着金光，飞出几本落到盖勒特手中，又重新排列继续自己的舞蹈。信件、手稿、装好的药剂和生物也一并整齐地加入其中。圆柱状的空间正适合容纳这些，又在中央简约地留下普通的木质桌椅和悬浮着的圆灯。

阿不思脱下了大衣，将帽子搭在椅背边，接过盖勒特的书坐下，不顾翻到了哪页就接着读了起来。盖勒特托着腮靠在一边，只盯着阿不思蓄了胡子的下巴，内心了然。他哪有在读，只是习惯了少年时争论着改进魔咒又闹着切磋起来的模式，一时间不知道该做些什么。

多年的空白叫嚣着自己的痕迹，盖勒特倏地站了起来，伸手想抽走阿不思手里的书。

阿不思露出握着魔杖的左手，留一道风将盖勒特的手挡了回去，又收起了卡在书页间的右手拇指，放下书，抓住了盖勒特的肩膀，按回了椅子上。黑魔王显然没想到阿不思会对自己施咒，更没想到他像训诫学生一样让自己“乖乖坐好”。

“盖勒特，我可从来不会对学生这么做。”在盖勒特惊异的间隙，阿不思又不动声色地把他束缚在了木椅上。

接下来的半小时，盖勒特便看着阿不思窝回了椅子，捧着书慢悠悠地读完了顺手翻开的那一章。

像盖勒特一样将书浮回架子里，阿不思解开了盖勒特的禁锢，低头看着自己的魔杖，又向盖勒特伸出了手示意。盖勒特倒是出乎意料地轻易将老魔杖放到了他的手上。

阿不思仅是握住，好似在感受它的重量，又观察了一番，就上前俯身塞回了盖勒特腰侧的魔杖鞘套中。他歪了歪头，自然地轻吻在盖勒特唇边。

盖勒特早就想扯着阿不思的领口将人拽到面前来了，他只是付诸实践，将唇移到应在的位置，加深了这个吻。阿不思顺势跨坐上去，让舌尖溜进齿间，将手指插进盖勒特的发中。谁也不想记得上一次的吻发生在怎样的场景，只任自己沉浸在失而复得的不舍中。

“你真的觉得我会赴约，在那么多年了无音讯之后？哦，如果你把占据报纸头版称作联系的话。”阿不思舔了舔盖勒特的下唇，拉开距离，生气地看到他又用沉默和凝视来应付自己，用了些力咬了回去。

盖勒特用舌尖舔尝着些许血腥味，顺着阿不思的脊椎向下抚摸，安抚式地将双手停在腰间拍了拍。“你需要的，你需要我，也需要应约的这次旅程。”阿不思从未在猜测对方心思上取胜，聊胜于无地扯出两人的魔杖扔向一边，泄愤似的继续了深吻，专心致志地感受盖勒特唇齿间的爱，堵住他的花言巧语。

随后的一切都顺理成章了，盖勒特只庆幸自己一开始设计了恒温的空间和柔软得恰到好处的地毯，好让他能任他的阿不思只套着薄薄的衬衫躺在上面。红发教授已经在不停的吻中磨红了嘴唇，愈发急促的呼吸让他终于放开了唇，倚在盖勒特耳边喘息，搭在他肩上的左臂慢慢向下滑，放在了他的右手上。

盖勒特触电般收了收手，又猛地抓住了阿不思的手腕，一点点将手指移动着，直到两只手指尖相对，连掌心的纹路都悄然吻合。阿不思抬起头与他对视，感受着盖勒特逐渐将手指扣到自己的指缝中。他忍不住将视线集中在银色的右眼上，也颤抖着握紧了对方的手。

熟悉的触感几乎让人流下泪来。

但不过是几乎，他们用狂暴的吻遮掩了眼底的波动，用更近的距离压下了喉间的话语。身体总是能表达更强烈的情绪，不留下语言的罪证。紧扣的掌心渗出汗来，和粘稠的血液还是不太相同。但他们已注意不到什么与过去暗暗重合，什么又彰显着分离的陌生，只想要拥有此刻，像那个夏季的玩笑般，在金发少年的秘密基地抛下一切感受彼此。

温存过后，盖勒特用无杖魔法召回二人的魔杖，各自归位，又将衣物和环境恢复如初。阿不思接过魔杖虚划了一道，抓取了几本书，头也不回地迈了出去。

刚踩到松软的雪地，邓不利多就被格林德沃紧紧钳住了手腕，下一秒，霍格沃茨熟悉的长桥出现在他的眼前。黑魔王已经松开了他，耸了耸肩，一副无辜的样子。

邓不利多收起魔杖，走远了几步，凝视着对方的异瞳：

“格林德沃，不用再往前了……也请你不要再前进了。你说得没错，言而无信的是我。谢谢你还记得这个约定……但是你为什么选了血誓？在那面墙上？它不是最基础的，也不是强大的黑魔法。你不是那样……重视联系的人。”

英国山间的冬风也并不温和，邓不利多的红发被吹乱了。邓不利多最后看到的是闪着血红十字光的银色针瓶。他了然地确认了一下胸口口袋里的对折了两次的纸——

一张从格林德沃重绿的树中抽取的纸，被施了简单的留声咒，墨黑的咒文间流动着峡湾的风声。

End


End file.
